OverDose
by ChildLikeProblems
Summary: His body craved for the sweet taste of someone's fear. Tears of pain. Chants of worship. Whines and moans from the person below him. Faces of horror and panic. Lust and desire. The need was growing by the second. Eating at his soul. Destroying his insides so only this bitter disease stayed. It laughed at him. Mocked him. Harshly aimed to break the man. Corrupt him. (OneShot)


**OverDose**

Warning: Sex, Drugs, Swearing, Evil Law...etc.

Rated: M

Word count: 3500+

* * *

**His body craved for the sweet taste of someone's fear.**

**Tears of pain. Chants of worship.**

**Whines and moans from the person below him.**

**Faces of horror and panic. Lust and desire.**

**The need was growing by the second. Eating at his soul. Destroying his insides so only this bitter disease stayed.**

**It laughed at him. Mocked him. Harshly aimed to break the man. Corrupt him.**

**He struggled to break-free. See sense and release the demon within. But that caused more harm than good.**

**The drug sunk deeper in, travelling directly towards his already corrupted heart. It trailed behind hatred and want.**

**A hatred for life.**

**A desire for pain.**

**He wasn't one to easily give up. But the drug was persuading him. Seducing his mind with its devilish ways. Showed him images of what he could be. The power, the strength, the dominance.**

**It was only fate that he would give in.**

…

Eustass Kid stood still, body resting against a dark alley as his prey walked past. Flaunting his body in Kid's face. Showing what the man could have if he worked for it. But Kid didn't want to work. He wanted it. He needed it. And he was going to have it.

He knew about the drug that was crashing its way through his veins. How...it was like a instinct. He had developed this _instinct_ ever since becoming a pirate captain. Seeing his prey walk passed him and a sudden warmth rush through his body. He knew that the drug must be some sort of sex drug and target at his prey.

His prey stopped at a market stall. Kid's eyes narrowed as he began his attack. First, he would scan the area for his crew. He was desperate. And sick in the head. He would never want his crew to suffer seeing him like this. Pity their captain for the repulsive hunger taking over his body. Whatever this sick bastard had given him had made his blood boil with just the sight of him.

Creeping closer, his purple lips smirked at the sinful sight before him. Long legs, tight body and olive skin, charming voice. A voice he was going to make scream. Beg and moan his name.

Reaching closer, he stopped behind the man, a grin growing on his face. His presence being known. Detected. Yet he was glad. Thrilled.

"Mister Eustass," his prey spoke; his back staying towards Kid as he fumbled though the glass bottles containing poison. "You have followed me since this morning, state what you want then leave."

Kid laughed coldly, closing the distance between his lips and Law's ear."I'm going to fuck you."

Law tensed, his body growing colder than normal. The bottle in hand dropped back down into the spot he received it from. This triggered him to turn around and glare at the other man in the face, confused at what had just been said. "Pardon?"

Once again Kid laughed, "I'm going to fuck you!" he said more aggressive, he began to grow impatient and needy. Hands shaking in need to touch what he wanted. The craving to rip away the unnecessary clothing and eat away at the tanned skin.

Law raised a brow then smirked. His body stayed still as he thought about his options. "I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline."

Kid's eyes grew deadly, the pain swirling around the pitch-black iris. "I'm not offering." He growled, hand snaking behind Law's back and bringing the man towards him. Slapping Law's body against his naked chest and enclosing him with his arms.

The doctor just chuckled. He let the redhead become as close as he wanted towards him. This just allowed him to look deeper into the cracked eyes, reading in the disturbance and disgust. And then he knew that it had worked. The drug he had sneakily planted into the redhead was finally working. It impressed him how long it had taken to posses the younger man. For a normal man it took just mere seconds but for Eustass Kid it had taken him at least two hours.

Yet, Law already knew Eustass Kid wasn't an ordinary man...that's why he had drugged the redhead in the first place.

Kid grinned darker. Painted lips touching the hot skin of Law's neck. Ghosting down as he breathed in the warm flesh. Mouth ready to open and bite at the skin. His eyes ready to close.

However, Law pushed him back, only enough to make him to become face-to face with him. Eyebrows narrowed together. A sick smirk on his devilish features. "I never accepted your offer Eustass." Law spoke with amusement, a challenge hidden within his voice, "Unless you find a more _suitable_ place to ravish me, then I might think about your proposal."

Kid spotted the challenge like a hawk, his grin never leaving his face. He already knew the perfect place.

**The drug wanted Law's innocence. Crush it into oblivion and scatter the remains in a burning scolding fire. Laugh coldly as the flames licked his pale skin.**

**The rage inside scorched him. Mocked his existence. And Kid let it happen. Even laughed along.**

**He needed someone to satisfy his undying craving and Law fit the missing jigsaw piece perfectly. The dull, lifeless eyes were just as twisted, his body slim and curvy. Damaged into perfection. The delicious bottom looked so edible and tight. Fucking it would be dreams come true.**

The hotel room was disgusting. The bed broken, the end table draws missing, the wallpaper ripped and hanging of the walls, the light smashed and the smell of sex reeked throughout the entire room. It was dark and gloomy. The only source of light was the moon coming in from the broken window. It was shabby and cheap.

_And it was perfect._

Kid grabbed Law's arm and pulled the doctor up and smashed the smaller build on the broken bed. The younger supernovae yelped by the action. Shocked that the other rival captain had so rudely man handled him.

Kid shrugged out of his fur coat, finding no need for it any more. It was just a barrier in the way of what to come. It heavily fell to the ground. His shoes followed as he kicked them somewhere. His eyes not once leaving Law's grey ones.

Law watched with a sinister grin. His experiment so far was working. Eustass Kid drowned with lust. Body inching to touch his. Eyes deluded and possessed. The enjoyment was too much to bare. Sitting up, he bit his lip and his legs curled up to reveal more of his self to the deluded man. Tattooed hand unzipped the black coat slowly, teasing the other male to great extent. Misty grey eyes never left Kid's, watching the man grow restless and nervous. However, Kid didn't pounce. He stood at the beginning of the bed. Watching the smaller man with eyes glazed with desire. The coat opened to show Law's yellow hoodie and jeans. The coat soon dropped to the bed, it's owner crawled out of it. Kicking of his shoes to free his feet from the expensive boots.

A single hand reached out and grabbed the black jacket hugging Kid's body. With a quick tug the taller supernovae flopped down. Caving around Law. Elbow balancing him up and surrounding the doctor's face like bars around a prison cell. Faces just an inch away. Kid shifted closer, his lips floating above Law's. Warm breath being mixed between them. The drug loved this. The joy of having the man he craved so much below him, eyes also filled with deadly lust. It was feeding on their lust to feed it's disgusting needs.

Law made the move first, his lips brushing against Kid's. Lips trembling slightly as his hands travelled up into the red mane. Finger tangling in the unkempt hair. Enjoying the softness.

Kid instantly caught on what was happening and bite harshly down on Law's lower lips for access. Which was granted. When their tongues touched, a sting of electricity ran down their spines. Suddenly both men craved for the touch and tongues began to dance. Kid's urge to dominate caused Law to sit back a enjoy the treatment. His tongue being coaxed and sucked in such a delightful way. But the growing moan was held back for his dignity.

Kid hips stoked cruelly against Law's. The new friction of clothes rubbing against clothes felt pleasurable. Tattooed hands pulled back the black jacket and exposed more of the toned pale skin. The jacket was soon discarded out of reach and Law finally began to move along with Kid's thrusts. Gaining a groan of relief of the brainwashed redhead.

The doctor wasn't entirely sure if Kid knew what he was doing. The drug had a tendency to blind the user. Not literally as that would just be plain stupid but to trick someone's mind. Not like Law had ever tried to drug. Why lower his self to being an experiment when he had men like Eustass Kid lying around.

Kid pulled away from the kiss only to nibble down Law's jaw. The rubbing against each other stopped so Kid's devilishly hands could unbutton Law's jeans. But the doctor had another idea. Being naked would indeed make the tightness in his pants go away but also let the redhead have more of a disadvantage over Law. And the doctor couldn't have that.

A tight grab of the balls made Kid stop and grasp. Law took the advantage and switch their positioned. Making him sat on top of Kid's compressed erection. "You've become very hard." Law pointed out spitefully. Hand still holding the other man in a suffocating grip. Kid just groaned and frowned. Not responding back as every time his mouth opened the grip tightened on his balls.

"Do you want to know how many men have had the pleasure of fucking me?" Law asked playfully. Hand moving towards Kid's belt. Detaching the worthless article of clothing. The leather pants were next to go, Law took extra care to slowly remove them. Driving Kid crazy by every touch. When the trousers were finally gone, Law eyes met with Kid's hard member. His eyes scanning and improving.

Once again he didn't answer but listened to the doctor speak. Watching the man's next move. The barley light room only showed Law's sinful smirk and glistening grey eyes. The eyes craved with hunger like a crazed beast. The smirk teasing the redhead to great extent.

"Most men fail to meet my standards. But you...you have set a new bar." Law grinned, slim fingers embracing around the tip of the hot erection. Rolling back the foreskin and revealing the tinted red mushroom head. He licked his lips hungrily. "I'm glad I infected you with the drug, Mister Eustass."

A burning rage to broke loose of the word 'drug'. His metal hand clutch around Law's neck. Not tight enough to suffocate him but enough to make Law look at him. This thing racing in his veins was the sick doctors idea. "You did this." Kid growled, body burning in a deadly heat. This thing controlling him, the drug, was from Law. Kid could only think of one thing he wanted to do to Law at this moment. "I'll fucking kill you."

Their body clashed the hard wooden floor with a thump. Kid now on top with his hand pinning Law's neck down. Body sat on Law's hips. "You sick twisted bastard. What did you do?" he demanded, body twitching in anger.

Law just laughed. His smile freaking Kid out, "I have done nothing. You were the one who took the drug." Kid's teeth bared like an unleashed dog.

His human fist clenched to suppress the anger. Raising Law's head, he smashed it back down. Law groaned in pain but the smile still kept on his lips. Kid did it again. And then again. Law still smirking at him. The tattooed hands snaked between his and Kid's stomachs and grabbed tightly on the aching erection. Kid gasped and shivered."You want this." He stoked Kid's cock, "You want to fuck me. You said it yourself. I know you do. Why don't you fulfil your hunger!"

Kid's body agreed. The drug agreed. Quickly Kid smashed their lips together in a punishing, demanding kiss. His human hand reaching down and removing the jeans in his way. Law growled when the cold air attacked his hot erection. He pulled out the kiss to speak, "Move your stupid arm." He indicated to the metal arm still clutching his neck.

Kid rolled his eyes and let go of his rival's neck and placed it down next to Law's side. Law removed his jumper quickly. Throwing it somewhere into the darkness of the room. Now both men were completely naked, their hot skin colliding with one another. Kid separated Law's legs and placed himself between them. The drug took control when it saw the naked body below him. Instantly Kid launched on Law's body: biting, nibbling, teeth scrapping. Dominating the smaller man and creating deep marks. The drug was slaughtering Kid's judgement. His body felt like it was on fire. His blood pumping at an incredible rate. So fast that it made him dizzy.

Law eagerly wrapped his legs around Kid's waist, his foot kicking the man naked bottom to hurry up. He hissed when the teeth chewed on his skin and moaned when the hot tongue licked over the wound. Hips flexed up in shock when the human hand was stoking against his entrance. Fingers running around the dusky hole. When the first finger tip began to push in, Law body jolted up. When Kid pulled his finger back out, Law sighed in relief. "Shit, to tight" Kid muttered to his self. The redhead then disappeared into the darkness, leaving Law unsatisfied and needy. The doctor growled in frustration and tried to pinpoint where the bastard had gone. When he was about to sit up, his lips captured in a kiss and his body pushed back by a stronger one.

Kid had returned bring some gifts with him. Opening the cap of the lube, he squinted the gooey substances on his finger before lining them up at the tight hole. He pressed in, finger fully enclosed in the tight heat. Law groaned annoyed, fidgeting in frustration. Kid snarled and pressed another finger in. This time Law froze. Kid snickered under his breath and began to stretch Law up. The inner walls kept clamping down on his fingers, and when another finger entered Law voice rose higher as his hips flexed up. Speeding up his movements, Kid metal hand searched for the bottle of lube. When found he removed his fingers, getting a disapproving groan from Law, and poured the liquid over his aching length. Gasping at the coldness colliding with his heat.

Grasping slender hips, he positioned himself at the ready entrance. Lowering his self down, he captured Law's lips before thrusting in. Law yelped, hands wrapping around Kid's head. Teeth nipping Kid's lower lip. Kid quickened the pace, his thrusts become powerful and deep. Law felt a bit of pain, however, the over growing pleasure easily masked it. The feeling of being full with such an amazing size made Law's body ache with bliss. It been a long time since he felt someone of this size and talent. Kid angled his thrusts and hit something that made Law mind go blank. His back ached of the wooden floor, his mouth slacked open, and his moan echoed throughout the room. Wet skin slapped against wet skin. Groans exited from lips. Lust getting fulfilled.

A hand grabbed around Law's cock and stroked it viciously in time with Kid's thrusts. Kid mouth moved to Law's neck. Biting the vulnerable flesh.

His pace increased rapidly, Law breath hitched as a familiar heat flowed throughout his body. Making him close his eyes shut tightly. And then it happened. Moaning as loud as he could, he came across both their stomach, his body twitching in burning hot pleasure.

Kid groaned loudly as his cock suffocated in the tight, hot, heat. Thrusting couple more times, he released his seed deep inside Law.

Their body collapsed into a hot, sweaty heap of flesh. Their breathing heavily into each others necks. Laying together for a moment as they came down from their high. Kid was first to recover, pushing his body up so he could rest down on his bottom. Crossing his legs he once more rummaged for something besides him. When found, he cleaned his self up with a cloth. Afterwards, he placed the cloth down and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Shit, haven't had sex like that in ages," he admitted jokingly, laughing a few times to get rid of the sudden nervous tension.

"Indeed." Law agreed, to worried about something else. The room was dark and finding their clothes would be hell. Sitting up he took the cloth and began to clean his self as well. When finished he threw it away and crossed his legs. Now Kid and Law sat right in front of each other.

Kid grinned crooked. Law raised a brow at Kid's sudden good mood but dismissed it as he cared less. His eyes watched Kid's chest. The soft breaths, the raging beating heart below the pale skin. He raised a tattooed hand above Kid's that beating heart. The rapid beats being comforting to the doctor. Yet Law was jealous. Below his hand laid a healthy heart. A heart that he wished belonged to him. But with all his strength he couldn't take it. This heart would never belong to him. Even if he stole it from the man's body. The strange thought made him shiver.

Eustass Kid observed with conscious eyes. Law's expression was distant and still. Hand tracing the area where his heart lived. "Does my heart interest you?"

Law's eyes returned to Kid's, blank look on his face, "Hearts have always interested me. Such a vulnerable muscle which does so much." The doctor spoke so strongly, his eyes filling with joy. "Anyway, I should go. Thank you for the company mister Eustass." With that Law began to dress, putting on his jeans and jumper. Following with his shoes left on the bed.

Kid just watched the man before asking, "Trafalgar, why drug me?" He finally rose up to dress.

Law put his coat back on and smiled, "I drugged you for a reason."

Kid scoffed, "I asked you a question." He demand annoyed, sick of Law's 'beating around the bush'.

Law zipped up his coat and finished with his cap. Adjusting it slightly. Strolling to the door, he spoke once Kid, "Have you ever heard the term, 'placebo effect'?"

"No."

"Of course you wouldn't. Well Mister Eustass, it is when a patient is given something like a treatment or a drug in your case, which had no effect on them. They simply just believe it has worked which ends up fixing whatever they have. So, saying this, I gave you a drug which you detected. A good instinct as a pirate captain. You must of seen me and had some sort of attraction which you blamed the drug for." Law said smirking. "I'm glad my experiment worked. Now I know them looks you kept giving me wasn't just hate."

Kid blushed slightly and changed the subject. "So you're telling me you drugged me with basically a non effecting drug?"

"Indeed I did. And look what happened."

* * *

**A/n - HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA...Law's naughty. XD !**

**To round this up, Law had given Kid a empty drug which Kid believed was some sex drug that made him attracted to Law. In truth, he was already attracted to him and just wanted to blame something because of proudness. (PROUDNESS IS A WORD!) How Kid knew about the drug is because he's a pirate. And like said, Its an 'instinct' he'd developed when becoming a pirate captain. (Considering all those times people have tried to drug him or kill him.) ****The drug is actually just Kid's lust and desire. ****Why Kid took the drug is because he's an idiot. XD Not but really, he was interested in what drug Law had given him. A strange trust that he believed Law would never try to poison him. So he adventured out after taking the drug and ended up having sex with the dark doctor. **

**What a _amazing_ love story -_- ... Still a better love story than 'Twilight' ;)**

**Drop a review if you want ~**


End file.
